Peace Among Nations
by TragicTales
Summary: The Water Tribes mistreat their own. The Earth Kingdom prepares for civil war. The Fire Nation abuses the world. The Airnomads just sit back patiently for the future world war. Past Avatars have done nothing but destroy cultures, cause wars, and open up old wounds. So what would be so different about this one?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my second story and I wrote this one with my best friend. We have been planing this story for a good year. This story is just a twist on Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra with a sorta more realistic issues and stuff. You'll find out what I mean. Disclaimer on Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. The rating might change as the story continues. This is a small preview. Other Chapters will be much longer. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: THE UNWANTED NEWS**

It was truly a magnificent residence to say the least. Located on the top of a wedged shaped hill, the center of the back of the domain, was where she stood tall, proud, and gloating her nation's wealth. The property was surrounded by an enchanting garden with twenty feet statuesque hedges rounding the sixty-five acres of land. The only entrance was through the exquisitely crafted gate; designed with metal bars, the gate had golden dragons running down it in both directions, unlocked only by the golden dragon head which was placed in the center. The two and a half-foot thick hedges were covered by beautiful white flowers that, when touched, made the skin break out in hives. These hedges were also home to large snakes that were trained to attack anyone (who's blood is not pure enough be in the presence of such people). Additionally, there were always at least five soldiers standing guard. So typical of her people to isolate themselves, making it seem like there lived some king with treasures to hide. The greatest thing that was on that pretty piece of land was the Imperial house.

Built under a week's time, the extravagant home consisted of a massive kitchen, a large sitting room, four lavatories, six spacious bedrooms (each with an 'undersized' study), three boudoirs, a workroom, and an aristocratic dining room. Equipped with nothing but the finest mahogany, wooden tables, imported fine cotton for the chairs, china plates with lovely golden trims in the shape of a dragon, two beautifully sculpted statues made out of pure marble, and anything and everything else money could buy. Three maids lived in the basement and were at their every command. The spectacular residence belonged to two teenagers. Any normal teenager would kill to live in this wonderful house: thousands of miles away from their parents, watched over by their perfectly understanding and wise godparents, and having their two best friends living just down the stairs. Not these siblings. To these two, this "small" house was a prison- a nice prison, but a prison nonetheless. To them, that prison could have never have been a home. Home is where the heath is- where family lives. Home is the place you relax. Not there. Not ever.

How they ended up in such a place was quite a scandal. It was even talked about for several months after they left, yet again, gossip and scandal always followed her specifically. From her birth, to her private life, to her death- well I'm getting ahead of myself. This particular night was not the first of their stay, but that hardly mattered, for, they were banished four months prior. No place to where one is banished becomes a home. Obviously, time didn't help; after four months, one sibling was still disappointed at this small house's lacking of refinement while the other begun to isolate himself. To them life was miserable, however, the house was the least of their problems in their current state. They were in school/ pre-military training, which only added to their homesickness and conjured up constant fights with professors. Their not "giving a damn about the uncivilized ways of foreign nations" attitude, being constantly tired and sore, and trying to keep one's reputation was no easy task.

That day was, as she said in her refine elegant accent, was "boring, awfully boring". Boring it truly was filled with endless, long days of notes and hard training. Getting home after such an extraneous time to relax in a large, pool sized tub accompanied by bath soaps was the perfect way to end such a "boring, awfully boring" day. After her bath proceeded by a boring day, she heard a banging noise that came from her brother's room, signing that he was home and well wake. She slipped into her silk bathrobe and walked to his room. Upon opening the large mahogany door, she leaned on the door frame.

He couldn't help but stab something when he was angry. It was a bad habit he picked up from watching his older siblings throw tantrums, which, in my opinion, was a rather nasty way of thinking about the youngest Pueyrredón. The baby of the family had a reputation for being very composed and having a, well, simply mild type of personality. Despite having the best trainers and coaches he wasn't too much of a fighter or a defensive type of person; he was hardly ever upset. Usually it was only his machines that angered him and he found that stressing over anything else only took away from his work.

As a child, he was a prodigy (just as most of his family) in the art of mathematics. He had the up most trouble with history, reading, and the always mundane, pathetic politics, but when it came to numbers and engineering he could not be stopped. He even started a club with a bunch of other students that also shared his same interest (of course only Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom subjects were allowed to join). He could spend hours just trying to get something to move and, eventually, it did. That night was no different... well... despite the excessive stabbing of the poor stacks of blueprints he laid out, things were going his way.

"You know, it is only cute when I throw my tantrums," she said, with a large smile on her face.

His hand froze over while holding the throwing knife as he slowly turned around. "You do know how to knock, don't you, Sister? Or are you above that?"

"I am above it," she teased. "You know, I didn't expect you to get home this late. Where you at your club gathering tonight?" He didn't fully turn around to acknowledge that she was there. In fact, she was quick to pick up on the tension; he was giving her a rather cold shoulder, which was very unusual.

"Yeah," he replied in a hush voice, "where is your animal?"

"He's still bathing." She knew something was unusual; he was never so quite, get home so late, or smell simply like sweat, oil, and dirt, perhaps? He was clearly hiding something but he yearned to keep from facing her. Usually, he came to her with all his problems- that's what family is there for. What was the almighty Fire Nation motto? Oh yeah, "blood is thicker than water." According to the Fire Nation, friendships are merely water. A statement that was actually proven several times during my life.

"Oh, it went great! You know what my buddy Polk thought of? Well, its brilliant really, he came up with the ingenious idea of using miniature pulleys inside with gears to make a machine move!" he examined with such joy, then went on about Polk's idea could and how they were conjuring up ideas to get it to work.

As she closed the door she noticed that he had an odd metal object that looked like it had screws and a few gears, and was covered in an Earth Kingdom substance called oil. She took quick notice that he had skipped bathing and was already in his night robe and pants. He normally wore glasses that were very round and had large lenses, claiming that they enhanced his already perfect vision to see mirco-sizes screws, however, they were thrown on the floor like garbage, to where she proceeded to pick them up. She noticed that they were cracked a bit on the side which she found quite peculiar, for he always treated them with such care and value. With her left eyebrow lifted, she went to sit down on his bed. She looked around the room and saw that his school books where scattered all over the floor along with his uniform casted aside. She kept silent as he started to toy with the "new invention". Nohea, who was such a beautiful Bengal tiger, was atop the bed, spread out and fast asleep. She was breathing very hard and she too was notably dirty. Naturally, she is such a graceful, lovely creature, just as the meaning of her name. She sat beside Nohea and started to rub her head.

"Brilliant he is, you know Uncle," she rolled her eyes and sighed "likes him! He even told me to bring Polk to meet him, you know, but, well...you know," he stammered.

"Oh come on! You know Uncle is only being nice to you and giving you special treatment because he detests me! No, I do not know please explain."

"Auggie-"

"What is that on your cheek?" she asked inquisitively. She got a worried look formed upon her face, the same one that their mother got, with the addition of a raised eyebrow. She stood up and walked over to him. She took his face in her hand and turned it. He quickly moved his face as to hide something.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded to know, now angry. "Who tried to hurt you? When did this happen?"

"Stop...it is nothing," he tried to protest.

She turned her head and looked at Nohea and her hard breathing. She walked over to her and she took a closer look at Nohea. She found that the animal's claws where slightly sticking out and where red.

"What happened?"

"That- person, was bugging me again," he answered, reluctantly.

"What? The club house is surrounded by teachers, they wouldn't have bothered you!"

"Well Polk and I where coming back, and they started to say things to me and Polk, but I ignored it...then they started to talk about you...again..." his voice drifted off.

"That air-boy? He said what about me...again? What did he say about me in the first place?"

He completely stopped what he was doing and turned around, almost whining, "do I have to?"

"I'm your older sister, of course you have to tell me!" she was getting angry.

"He said I wouldn't let his sister in my club...that he's gonna take something very valuable from my sister...he threw out that he'd...he'd..."

"For the love of the gods tell me!"

"That he and his buddies would deflower you...an old Water Tribe tradition done to women when their brothers anger another man." He was now red with embarrassment and discussed at the thought.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Yeah, I got so angry... I knew that it was night but I gave him a fiery-punch right to the face. Nohea and I shared the same feelings, she attacked and his stupid ugly hawk slash eagle thing went at her. If she turns around, you can see that her side is all covered in marks. She took on three air nomads at one time, Polk and I took him and his friend's damned animals on."

"Makaio," she started, seriously, "I thought you made it clear and those boys left you alone. How long has this been happening? When was the first time he said this?"

"It began after I told his sister that she couldn't join my club because she's an Airnomaid. He tried to break my glasses a few days ago, so Polk got him off. Then he yelled that at me."

Makaio tried to avoid eye contact with his sister. She put her arm over his and sat him on the bed. He didn't understand why he felt a great rush of anger flow though him at that moment. It was probably because he was ashamed. Unlike his sister he didn't hide his emotions well and was easily read, perhaps even a bit sensitive; far opposite to his sister.

"Makaio, you made the best decision by not letting that filth into your club. However, you need to stand up for yourself," she deemed.

"If only it was that easy! You know I have problems with that! Why can't I just be like you? Then I could send all my enemies to hell."

"Don't talk like that, you where just not meant to be as dominating as our brother and me. Besides, you will end up living a great life on the country side while inventing new things. Living with the privileges of being the youngest brother of the next Emperor," the girl reassured him.

He smiled in defeat. He personally didn't like thinking about the future. The was to bright not to be aware of the changing , his sister won the conversation and proceeded to kiss her little brother on the top of his forehead. He got up and went to work on his machine. It was all silent from that moment on.

She finally dozed of into sleep.

* * *

After he stopped stabbing his papers he found that he was in desperate need of them. He looked at the ripped documents and wondered how he could be a genius, yet be so stupid at the same time. His choices were to ponder over such matters or stab the hand carved desk made of mahogany. He could care less about the price or condition of his things (he was a spoiled little angel) but he knew that his sister, Augustine, would not appreciate it. It was her that designed his rooms and would throw a fit if he ruined them.

He looked up and put his machine down for a moment. He felt a certain soreness on his back from hunching over for a few hours and decided to stretch. He knew that he lost track of time. 2:16 am read the large grandfather clock. He just spent three straight hours merely working. He turned his head towards the large balcony doors that housed glass windows and looked at his reflection. His long messy jet black hair was took over his face; tangled and covering the nasty black bags that were starting to form around his big golden bloodshot eyes. Oil from his hands where now speared on his sweaty forehead and pink cheeks. The natural heat of the room and the hot summer night seemed to make his pale white skin to cultivate a pinkish tint to it. The pinkness on his skin reminded him of the paintings he had seen of himself when he was a baby. A young man of sixteen should not be pink, especially not like he was when he was an infant. His pointy nose and chin with the small hairs starting to form helped to take some the innocents away, but not completely. At sixteen, one wasn't suppose to have facial hair. It was far to disrespectful to, but with it he felt older. He didn't know why/ but for some reason he took sharp notice of his small thin frame. It wasn't like he was inordinately skinny, for he was naturally very skinny with little muscle on his pale arms and legs.

Augustine was right. He was skinny. Maybe too skinny for his taste. He was taller then her by a few inches despite being younger. Not necessary a beauty symbol like her and their two older brothers. Shy, quite little boy even though he was sixteen.

He had training with his sister at 5:30 am that morning and it was not a good idea for him to be up that late. The same could not be said for his poor sister just trying to sleep. He would keep looking over to her as not to wake her with one if his many brake outs. As he looked at her, he kept thinking about the rumors he constantly hears about his sister. Any man would love to be in his shoes even if it meant only watching her sleep, yet he turned back to his work. "She's a Pueyrredón. The only female blood-Pueyrredón. The greatest woman on the Earth. My sister is untouchable." He kept saying to himself until he turned around and went back to his machine. He cursed at himself quietly when he'd get his fingers caught or split oil on the floor. Finally it clicked-literally. The machine began to move and finally came to life. It's little wheels turned for a slight moment before stopping. Proud of his work he grabbed his machine and started to jump on the bed.

"Auggie! Wake up I did it! I did it!" he proudly exclaimed. As he kept jumping, oil fell into her beautiful silk nightgown.

Her head laid on Nohea's back who leaped onto the floor and under the bed. She growled and hissed but soon went back to sleep in the darkness. After 'Auggie' was rudely awakened she sat up and yawned as her back arched and ran a hand though her perfectly thick long gorgeous wavy black hair that stopped at her mid back.

"What? Why did you wake me?" she asked softly, looking at the grandfather clock as she did so. It read 2:37 am. "You know this is not the best time for us!"

He stopped jumping and fell hard on his rear. His mouth formed a large grin as he handed the machine to his sister. She looked at it though all different angles and as she did so, oils begun to spill on her night gown. That must have been the fourth gown that week ruined by that damn permanent black liquid.

"So, tell me, Makaio, what was your inspiration for this new piece?"

They both knew exactly what she meant when she asked the question. She was, somewhat politely saying, "why did you bother your time making that thing". Not asking. Saying. She was too much of a lady of class that even in her private chambers, refused to lower her dignity... most of the time that is.

"The up coming war sister! See my whole idea was that-"

"Makaio! How many times must I say this. There. Will. Be. No. War. They will destroy the rebels and this whole mess will be over with," she said firmly as she yawned, believing every word that came from her mouth.

He gave a small smirk, got off the bed, and stood up straight pretending to be a general. He cleared his throat. "As you say your Imperial Highness," he said as he saluted her. The young boy marched back to his desk and kept playing with his machine. "You know something Auggie, I want to stay in my room and build my mechanical war machines forever!" This caused her to look at him gravely.

"Makaio, it's time for bed. Tomorrow we shall speak with the poor excuse of a governor. Damned man finally answered my letters. An Imperial Princess mustn't write more then once! After that I have scheduled our day. A whole two hours set for you just to draw plans under your favorite spot under the wimping willow. Wouldn't that be nice?" Her voice and face finally softened a bit.

He nodded then yawned. He could close his eyes and swear it was their mother. Auggie had her voice but it lacked sweetness. She was hardly kind to anyone but him, a trait his sister was not given. From their sweet mother, he was the only one who inherited her kindness. He missed his mother but would have missed his sister more had he stayed home. He held back tears and nodded once more.

Auggie stayed in bed. She knew that her brother was upset and knew just how to make him feel better. She called for Nohea. Nohea slowly came from under the bed. Her bright yellow amber eyes stared back into Auggie's also golden eyes. Nohea was upset that Auggie has reawakened her and growled softly.

Most people wouldn't look at a teenage aged, three-hundred pound, man killing Bengal Tiger dead in the eye. However, Nohea was a Spiritual Guide, not the real thing, but nevertheless still was a man killing machine. Makaio admired that in his Spiritual Guide and tried to put that killing quality into his machines.

"What," Nohea said under her breath.

"Take you claws out Nohea. Tonight we are going to destroy what so clearly was a mistake." Auggie smirked and with that, a powerful blue fame enlarged in both her palms. Nohea understood. Makaio traded his soon to be tears for a raised eyebrow, well aware of his sister's cruel intentions. He couldn't help but smirk, she knew him so well.

Nohea came out completely from under the bed. She licked her lips and took towards the huge window. With one large paw she swung and opened the balcony door. She took outside and lifted her front paws on the marbled railing. She continued to lick her mouth.

"Augustine!" Cried Makaio. He put he's machine on the table and walked towards his sister. "As much as I love torching that_ garbage_, it was you who said it's time for bed."

"Oh come on! We won't actually kill anyone. Today is the Night of the bird god! What better way then to add insult to injury?" Auggie said maniacally. She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. It was still a bit hot from when she aroused her flame. Her beautiful bloodthirsty golden eyes looked into his soft ones. He looked at her hand. He noticed how, unlike him, she never took off her Imperial Rings.

He laid his fingers on her's. "Alright. You do spoil me, woman. Even though Uncle says my status is higher then yours, Empress." he jokingly said. He took her hand and kissed her large ruby ring. The one only worn by the Most High Imperial Princess.

She laughed at the title that once and, in her eyes, only belonged to her. "Why, Prince Makaio, how dare you defile _The Emperor_!" said a new voice. A cold chill ran up both of their spines, their hearts pounded blood ten times faster. Makaio wished he had been more careful. Fear quickly took over his body. But not Augustine's. She only raised an eyebrow in pure anger and turned to face the unwanted visitor.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**Chapter 1: THE UNWANTED NEWS (Part 2)**

* * *

"How dare you come here unannounced!" Augustine yelled.

You see, the Fire Nation had an absolute monarchy. Their Emperor or Empress had complete control over everything, everyone, and was born with the divine right to rule. The Fire Nation's imperial family are decedents from the gods, meaning they must be worshiped and treated with the up most care and respect. Personally, I figured this all a bunch of shit until I actually meet someone of the imperial family. You can tell that they are far superior to normal humans, so the fact that someone would come to the Most High Imperial Princess and Imperial Prince's private rooms uninvited and unannounced like a common peasant, is an automatic death sentence.

The man stepped forward. "Shut up Augustine," he had said. At his rudeness, Augustine's eyes widened. Finding delight in this, he went on, "I have news that will kick you off your high pedestal."

"You bastard, say what it is and leave!" she demanded. She curtly moved away from him and took a seat; Makaio went towards his sister and leaned on the chair. Had the man been anyone else she would have killed them right on the spot, but, alas, she couldn't. Well... not until he said what he needed to say.

With a smirk on his face he went on, "your aunt, Empress Kai, has gone through menopause. So your uncle, the Great Emperor Kapena, had their marriage annulled and decided to take take my baby sister as his new Empress, due to your Uncle not having an heir."

Augustine and Makaio loved their aunt Kai dearly. Both where in such shock that, not only would their aunt no longer be the Empress, but some other woman, who most of the Fire Nation court hated, was going to take Kai's place! The audiecity! Nohea leaped closer towards towards the three and growled at the intruder.

"But my father is the Most High Imperial Prince right now. My uncle, Emperor Kapena," he refrained from saying 'great', "has already sighed saying my father as the next Emperor." Makaio said.

Some more back story information: in the Fire Nation when one is talking about nobility they must always use the person's title. It is disrespectful in the Fire Nation to not do so—and a form of treason.

Augustine said nothing, knowing that whatever came out of her mouth would not to anyone any good.

"Why Prince Makaio, that is the problem right there. Your uncle doesn't want to pass the crown to your father. And seeing as I am his best friend and I have a beautiful young sister, I figured 'why not?' So Augustine," he went on, glancing and smirking at the girl, "looks like you will have to start answering to me."

She quickly arose at his insult. "How dare you!" she shouted.

After hearing all the chaos above them, Augustine's godfather and Makaio's godmother came running up stairs. Augustine's godfather was very tall and broad. A very comedic man who wasn't the ever the least bit serious. He was best friend's with Augustine and Makaio's father and very much hated by Emperor Kapena.

Makaio's godmother was a short thin woman who was the very opposite to Augustine's godfather. She was never happy unless she had something to worry about.

In a long red nightgown and her red night cap, Makaio's godmother looked modified.

"Marquess Mele Moineau!" she began, "Coming into the imperial children's private rooms! Why, I never heard of such distaste!" At this, she started to fan herself with her hands while she went on speaking in horror, "Oh no, please, I will have to ask you to leave."

"My apologizes for upsetting you Countess Bacque, but had orders from the Emperor himself to inform his brother's children about his remarriage to my sister."

Countess Bacque looked as if she where about to faint and Augustine's godfather had to play the roll of peacemaker, which he found quite hard to do, due to the fact that he hated Marquess Mele Moineau—and vise verse. "Thank you Marquess Moineau, you said what you needed to say. Please tell the new Empress we wish her a long and happy life. Please add that we are sorry that we won't be able to make the wedding—"

"No Amoka!" Augustine shouted at her godfather, "We don't give a damn about your whorish sister! How dare she want to marry my uncle! No annulment can end their marriage, your sister won't be anything more then a concubine! I will be damned if she dares put a bastard on the thrown!"

Makaio nodded in agreement while Countess Bacque (Makaio's godmother), who was next to him, had to sit on chair the Augustine left while Makaio started to fan her once more.

Marquess Moineau looked ready to strangle Augustine. She gave him a death glare. He started coming towards Augustine, but she shoved him into the hallway then threw him down the stairs. Once on the floor, she threw a bolt of lighting at him hitting him on the thy.

"Get out of here and never come back! I curse your sister and all the bastards she gets pregnant with!"

He yelled in massive pain, as anyone who is stuck by lightening. Such screams awoke the other two teenagers, who rushed over to the scene. Augustine ran down the stairs before her godfather could stop her and picked up the injured the Marquess. Still crying out in pain, she dragged him towards the door, where outside stood his soldiers, waiting for him. They where very surprised at the state their master was in.

Augustine looked at them with death glares. All in shock they immediately threw themselves on the ground and bowed. "Leave! Leave here and don't ever come to see my brother and me again!" she shouted.

The two guards closest towards Augustine picked him up. She went back inside and slammed the door shut.

She looked over to her companions. Makaio, Amoka, and Countess Bacque all looked at Augustine in amazement—the Countess looked seconds from fainting.

"What? I am head of this house!" demanded Augustine.

Amoka laughed. He slowly eased his way down the stairs. "Augustine, you are a hard woman. Go to bed. In a few days you will get very angry word from your uncle."

Augustine walked towards the stairs. "Don't mention my uncle! Besides, I don't have time. I have classes tomorrow... and the Fire Nation teens here are expecting me to give a speech on our standing on the rebelling up North. My uncle's opinion doesn't matter right now." She didn't want to embarrass her brother by mentioning the boys who were bothering him.

Amoka went towards her and put his arm around her. "Augustine you're a hotblooded creature. May the gods help anyone who crosses your path," he laughed.

Putting all of the action that just took place, Augustine spoke, "Amoka please make sure the Countess doesn't faint in my brother's room. This school only has Water Tribe doctors and both the Countess and I would be damned if we had to get one."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drowning Flames**

The next day Augustine awoke about an hour before the sun rose. Firebenders wake up around the time rises, so this was early for Augustine. She couldn't sleep the night before, she had too much on her mind. Her own Spiritual Guide was fast asleep on the edge of the bed. Without waking him, she got up and went to look out the window.

The school is divided into fifths. One for the Water Tribe students, one for the Fire Nation students, one for the Earth Kingdom students, and one for the Airnomaid students.

Behind where the Fire Nation children stayed was a very large lake, and only because Augustine's room was so high upshe could see it past the fence. She was surprised to find her brother on the other side of the fence with a very sleepy Nohea behind him. He was still in his long night shirt and boots.

"He looks so young," she thought. He was on a very large deck that lead to half of to the lake. On the other side, the Water Tribe children where wrapping up their day's practice. They train as soon as the moon comes out and end as it leaves. People of the Water Tribe are the opposite of the people of the Fire Nation, obtaining their power from the moon, while firebenders obtain their power from the sun.

At this point, the girl noticed the same boys who had bothered her brother the night before and proceeded to walk towards them. Augustine grabbed her robe and slipped her boots on. She then went out the window and leaped onto the fence; the snakes did nothing to her but the flowers started to make a rash appear on her arms. Nonetheless, she climbed down and ran toward her brother. But alas, she was too late—the air-boys had just tied him up and threw him into the water. She was too far away for her lighting to reach them and by that time, Makio would have already drowned.

In her heart she knew she could never reach him in time, but ran toward him anyway, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. She then noticed the lake completely froze over, and that a waterbender had already reached the halfway point of the lake. The waterbender unfroze an area and then took a dive. Augustine couldn't believe her eyes. Perhaps the waterbender didn't know her brother was from the Fire Nation. She didn't have time to think about it, however; she finally reached the deck and the waterbender popped back up with her brother.

The bender threw him on the floor and laid his head on Makaio's chest. Augustine saw that her beloved brother's chest wasn't rising and falling, causing the waterbender open Makio's mouth and bend the water out of him. It was at that point that Augustine heard faint sounds of coughing. Her heart dropped and her running pace sped up. The waterbender untied him and Augustine reached Makio as he finished. She threw herself on her brother and started to hold him.

"Makaio are you okay?" she said as he kept coughing.

"Yeah Aug—gie I'm fine," he said in between coughs.

Augustine refused to let go of the boy in her arms.


End file.
